


#0 (Thrills)

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/F, Should've done this better my b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Dahyun is too upset and tense to sleep after the thrill walk.Sana helps her relax.This is exactly what it sounds like.(Set right after the "Thrill walk" where Dahyun was clinging to Sana like she was going to die.)





	#0 (Thrills)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these two together, Sana's very gay and Dahyun (and Tzuyu) are so goddamn pretty  
This is short and not exactly what I wanted but eh

"Sana, hurry _up_..."

Dahyun isn't afraid of many things. She's afraid of heights, falling off the stage, snakes, and Sana-not in that order-so spending the day in the cold on "stable" but see-through ground that lead to a just unreasonable drop was not a fun time. Getting to cling to Sana and play it off as just fear to the cameras was nice, but not enough. Her nerves were shot and she had practically cannonballed back into the car once they were done filming.

Sana noticed just how quickly she trudged inside and changed into a sweatshirt and sleep shorts, so she encouraged the other members to go out like they wanted to while she made sure Dahyun was okay.

"Don't worry," she said, practically shoving them out the door with a single wink to Momo. "You know I'll take good care of Dahyunnie."

Dahyun had her head resting back on Sana's shoulder as they sat, back-to-chest, with Sana's hand down between her thighs. They were in the privacy of a locked room but she'd still turned the TV on and gotten the blanket out as a cover just in case. Dahyun hadn't bought the innocent look or "let's just watch a movie" as Sana coaxed her to sit between her legs, but did it anyways.

Dahyun hadn't even pretended when Sana-not even ten minutes into the movie-slid a hand across her stomach and under her shirt. She simply undid the tie of her shorts and put her head against Sana's shoulder, waiting. Sana was slow at first, stroking her stomach and waist, then her thigh, then finally getting the hint as Dahyun groaned in her ear and parted her legs.

"Please...please, I want it..."

"If you want more, take it," she replied, and Dahyun whined. Two fingers and thumb were enough to get her off, but not at this speed. Dahyun had offered no resistance to the pace at first, simply squeezing Sana's thigh to egg her on, but that was so many minutes ago. It felt good but it wasn't _enough_.

_"Sana_, this is rude," she grumbled, bucking her hips against her girlfriend's hand. "You know I'm tired, please."

Sana hummed and kissed her jaw, keeping the same pace. She had her free hand on Dahyun's chest, squeezing gently. The younger girl had a loose grip on her knee and was holding the tip of her tongue between her teeth, trying to push against Sana's hand. It wasn't enough, it wasn't taking her any higher and Dahyun finally let out a groan of frustration when Sana nipped her earlobe, teasing and _knowing_ it wasn't enough.

"For fu-_more_."

"I told you-"

"No-I mean fingers," Dahyun mumbled, reaching down to squeeze Sana's forearm. The older girl swallowed, slowly pulling her fingers out.

"A-are you sure? I know that-"

_"Please_ unnie, I _need_ more," Dahyun whined, forcing Sana to turn towards her. She was flushed and more far gone than Sana had realized, sweat beginning to appear on her neck and grip shaky. Sana nodded quickly and kissed her, flexing her hand once before carefully, slowly sliding three fingers down.

"Tell me if this hurts too much, okay?"

Dahyun made a noise and pushed back against Sana, eyes shut. Sana slid two fingers in slowly, testing her again before adding the first bit of the third. It was slower than Dahyun wanted but forceful enough to work, and Sana realized that Dahyun was whimpering as her knuckles pressed against her. She waited to withdraw them again, instead moving her thumb up to brush by her clit. The hand on the sheets shot up to her thigh, pressing hard enough to make Sana's leg tingle.

"Unnie, a-ah, f-f-"

Sana moaned as Dahyun pushed against her desperately, short whines slipping out between her pants. She made a noise of irritation and bore down on Sana's hand, squeezing her leg to snap her out of her daze.

"Oh _god _Dahyunnie, you're so much tighter like this...fuck."

Dahyun didn't talk, opting to grunt and press her face into Sana's neck. It was difficult for the older girl to keep her attention with Dahyun's breath making her hair stand on end, so open to her as she pushed her fingers further, harder. 

"U-unnie, I-I...faster..."

Dahyun hissed and dug her nails into Sana's arm, screwing her eyes shut. She twisted her head before suddenly biting into Sana's collarbone, causing the older girl to jerk and moan in surprise. She didn't move her upper body as Dahyun came, not wanting to push the girl off as she kicked her legs around, raking her nails down Sana's legs. The older girl bit down to prevent herself from groaning at the markings, knowing they would sting and draw attention for next few days but not caring as Dahyun kissed along her neck, mumbling thanks and pulling her hand away.

Sana relaxed back against the couch and groaned as Dahyun sat up, kissing her forehead before wiping her fingers off on the couch.

"I'm going to sleep."

Sana looked up in alarm as Dahyun slowly stood from the couch, tying her shorts back.

"Now?"

"I told you wanted to go to sleep, unnie. You made me stay up and watch a movie."

"Da-Dahyunnie, wai...please?"

She grabbed Dahyun's hand desperately, not wanting to upset her but badly wanting to pull her back between her legs.

"I-I-"

"You didn't get off? Is that my problem?"

Sana whined, pouting.

"This is rude, Dahyunnie...unnie was-"

She freezes as Dahyun pulls her hand away and slips it into her own shorts, staring Sana down. She can see the outline of those fingers move down and her eyes droop as Dahyun moans, biting her lip.

"Dahyun, Dahyunnie please..."

The younger girl pulls her hand back out with a smirk, putting one knee on the couch and raising her fingers.

"Open."

Sana swallowed before complying, blinking back tears as Dahyun slid them into her mouth. It tasted just like she remembered, sweeter off of Dahyun's own fingers, and the unrelenting stare she got from those dark eyes-

She grabbed the wrist in front of her as Dahyun made to pull back, still trying to lick every inch, but Dahyun pushed against her tongue and she opened her mouth instinctively, groaning.

"D-"

"Good night, unnie. I hope that helps you," she said, waving with those fingers as she rounded the couch. Sana whined aloud as Dahyun disappeared from her vision, hand slipping down to her thigh.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> Dahyun is my TWICE bias but I find her weirdly hard to write


End file.
